ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time for a Change: Part 2
Time for a Change: Part 2 is the 2nd episode of Albedo 10: Negaverse. Plot The scene starts off with a side view of Ben and Albedo standing about 30 meters apart. Both are standing in a pile of rubble and rocks. Both are breathing heavily. Albedo reaches for his Omnitrix. Ben (shouting as Albedo transforms): Bullfrag! Ben transforms into Bullfrag while Albedo turns into Heatblast. Bullfrag inflates his chest and leaps in the air. Heatblast shoots a fireball after Bullfrag. He then jumps on a rock and uses it as a platform to fly up in the air. Bullfrag lands on the roof of the nearby building. He looks up to Heatblast who’s hovering just a little bit higher. Bullfrag: You seem to know your aliens. Heatblast: I’ve been practising. Bullfrag cracks a smile and leaps at Heatblast, who dodges making Bullfrag simply leap over to the other roof. Heatblast sends fireballs after Bullfrag, who skilfully dodges them and strikes Heatblast’s legs with his long tongue. Heatblast is put off balance which gives Bullfrag enough time to jump in the air and karate-kick Heatblast off his platform. Heatblast, along with his platform, falls to the ground. Bullfrag follows them and lands on top of Heatblast making him transform back into Albedo. Bullfrag: Still think you’ve got what it takes to take me on? Albedo (Struggling to talk): I’ll take… you… down… one day. Today… Might not be… that day, but I… promise you that. Bullfrag (laughing): I’ll admit, you fought well, but you’re a good for nothing loser. The camera turns to a muscular man with an orange Mohawk and black and white paint on his face standing in an alleyway, looking at the fight that just went down. The man takes a deep breath and runs out on the street. The man with Mohawk (yelling): Hey bro! Over here! Leave my friend alone! Both Ben and Albedo look to the man with a confused face. Bullfrag: Are you for real? The man with Mohawk: Come at me, bro! Bullfrag: Kickin Hawk! Bullfrag transforms into Kickin Hawk and assumes an attack position. With one of his hands close to him and the other stretched out. He makes a gesture with his stretched out arm that invited his opponent to come to him. The man does so and charges at Kickin Hawk. Before the man can land a punch, Kickin Hawk kicks him in the stomach. The Man grabs his stomach in pain but quickly recovers to evade a punch coming from Kickin Hawk and manages to do an uppercut punching Kickin Hawk in the jaw. Kickin Hawk quickly reacts and kicks the man a second time. The man recovers and takes a pose similar to a boxer. Kickin Hawk: You’re pretty durable. Most people can’t take more than 2 kicks. The man with Mohawk: It’s all because of the workouts, bro! The man charges once more at Kickin Hawk but takes a punch to the face. Kickin Hawk follows up with a kick from the side, but the man reacts fast enough to jump out of the way. The man punches Kickin Hawk in the stomach but is soon knocked down by him. A red light flashes behind them. Kickn Hawk moves over the man leaving him in Kickin Hawk’s shadow. Suddenly Kick Hawk is grabbed by Four Arms with his upper arms holding Kickn Hawk by the throat and his lower arms holding Kickin Hawk right under the chest. The man gets up and rapidly punches Kickin Hawk in the abdominal. Kickin Hawk soon gets annoyed and kicks the man sending him flying. He then kicks Four Arms in the knee shifting Four Arms off balance allowing him to escape. Kickin Hawk then kicks Four Arms 3 times from both sides. Four Arms Attempts to catch Kickin Hawk’s leg but fails. As a finishing move, Kickin Hawk leaps in the air and lands straight on Four Arms’ face, taking him down. The man with the Mohawk rushes to Albedo who has transformed back to his human form. Kickin Hawk looks back at them and smiles. He starts walking away from the duo. The man with Mohawk: So what? You’re just going to leave, bro? Kickin Hawk: This was fun, but I’m bored now. Jetray! Kickin Hawk transforms into Jetray and zooms off into the air. The man with the Mohawk tries to wake up the unconscious Albedo but soon realizes that it won’t happen any time soon. End Scene The Scene begins in a small bedroom with a big bed in the middle a standing lamp to the left of it standing in the corner of the room and a cupboard to the right filling all the space between the bed and the wall. Albedo is lying on the bed. His jacket has been thrown on the ground. It turns to the man with the Mohawk, who comes in through the door holding a jug of water and a glass in one hand. Behind him, beyond the door appears to be a gym. The man with Mohawk: Hey, you awake bro? Albedo opens his eyes and sits up on the bed as the man puts the glass down on the cupboard and pours some water in. The man with Mohawk (Offering Albedo water): Here, drink this. Albedo drinks the whole glass and gives it back to the man who puts it on top of the cupboard. The man with Mohawk: I’m Fistrick by the way. Albedo: Albedo... Nice to meet you. Fistrick: You put up a pretty good fight out there, bro! It was Brotastic! Albedo: I still failed… Fistrick (sitting down on the bed beside Albedo): There’s a reason for that, bro! Albedo: And what would that be? Fistrick: You’re too inexperienced. It clearly showed when you used that speed alien against the diamond bro. Hey, I might not know what those things you two transform into are or how you do it, but I know one thing and that’s fighting, bro. Albedo: And how do you suggest I get more experience. I’m aware of each of my alien’s powers and weaknesses. Fistrick: That’s not the problem. He knows how to fight, you don’t. While you know what your strengths are, you don’t know how to use them properly bro. Albedo: So I should spar with someone? Fistrick: That’s one way to do it, but I think that’s the more time consuming one. You can simply find yourself a team. Albedo: What exactly is the point of that? Fistrick: You see, if you have a team, they can back you up when you are at a point where you don’t know how to utilize your strengths. Fistrick gets up from the bed and heads over to the door. Fistrick: Well, I’m off to the gym. Gotta get my training done bro. Come find me if you need anything. Albedo (reaching out to Fistrick): Wait! One more thing… Fistrick: What is it, bro? Albedo: Thanks for saving me back there Fistrick: No problem, bro. I saw two bros fighting; one of them was a villain. It was a must to help you out. Fistrick smiles, opens the door and walks outside closing the door behind him. Albedo slides down into a bit more of a sleeping position. Albedo (Thinking): A team huh? Where do I even start? Albedo sighs as he slides down completely flat on the bed as the screen fades to black. End Scene THE END Characters Heroes *Albedo *Fistrick (First-Appearance) Villains *Ben Tennyson Aliens Used By Albedo *Heatblast (First-Appearance) *Four Arms By Ben *Bullfrag (First-Appearance) *Kickin Hawk *Jetray Trivia *Four Arms and Kickin Hawk were considered to be replaced by different aliens, but that was changed so that Albedo wouldn't have too many pure strength aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Albedo 10: Negaverse Category:Reo 54 Category:Two-Part Episodes